Dance With Me?
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: Kurt and Blaine may not be together, but that doesn't mean Blaine should flirt with other boys. Perhaps a dance between the two can remedy the heart break?


**Disklainer: **I own nothing, as usual.

Kurt leaned against the wall, an odd sensation washing over him.

Part of him wanted to cry. Part of him wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away from the world for the rest of his life. Part of him wanted to break down, to scream and sob and tear out his hair.

Part of him wanted to hit someone, something – anything. Part of him wanted to throw something.

But mostly, he just wanted to cry.

He replayed the memory in his head, the memory of Blaine and that sleaze, Ryan. Ryan _leering _at him, stroking his arm in a highly suggestive manner. The winks, the flirty words.

Blaine doing nothing to stop him.

It was over for Kurt. He and Blaine weren't exactly together, but he had _felt _something there. Something between them. He thought Blaine felt it too – at least, he acted as though he did. Was he meant to believe that the hand holding, the flirty duets, the coffee dates were just out of friendship? He didn't see Blaine singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside _with Wes or David. He didn't remember ever seeing Blaine remember Ethan's coffee order.

_I can't believe I could be so stupid, _Kurt thought miserably, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't bother wiping it away, choosing instead to just stare at the wall opposite him, his mind spinning.

Blaine and Ryan would get together, of course, and he wouldn't be able to be around Blaine anymore. He wouldn't be able to stand them acting cute and couply, holding hands like they used to, kissing like Kurt had only ever _dreamed _of.

More tears came then as he thought about what could have been between them. Whenever Blaine held his hands, cliché aside, it felt like the most perfect thing in the world. As though their hands clasped together perfectly.

_Who am I kidding? Ryan is so much better than I am._

Ryan, who was a year older than they were. Captain of the hockey team. Ryan, with the wavy blonde hair and the pale green eyes and the million dollar smile. Ryan, who drove a shiny convertible and took holidays in exotic places.

Kurt hated him.

He felt small, ugly, talentless in comparison. Ryan was well liked by everybody. He got good grades and was a model student.

_Of course Blaine would want someone like him. Not someone who wasn't even brave enough to stand up to a few bullies at his old school._

_I bet no one ever bullied Ryan._

Kurt wiped at his cheeks, stunned at how many tears had been falling. He wiped his hands on his blazer and exhaled heavily, still staring at the wall blankly.

_Ryan is a player though. Blaine is going to get hurt – and then who will pick up the pieces? I don't think I'll have the strength to._

_Or it could be perfect. They could be perfect together._

He heard footsteps down the corridor and hastily wiped at his cheeks and eyes again, trying to rid the evidence of his tears. The footsteps were getting closer and he glanced up at the last second to see Ryan of all people storm past him, a livid expression on his face.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a small spark of happiness at that. Something not going right for Ryan was a welcome thought right now.

He briefly wondered what could have made Ryan mad – perhaps he'd received a detention or was fighting with a friend.

Perhaps Blaine had turned him down.

_Don't be ridiculous, Kurt. You saw how Blaine reacted to the advances._

Sighing miserably, he ventured down the hall, the same direction Ryan had come from. He scuffed his shoes against the floor, keeping his eyes downcast and his hands deep in his pockets.

'Kurt?'

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine leaning against the wall, smiling at him. He looked both relieved and a little frazzled.

'Blaine. Hey.' Kurt replied, his voice monotonous. He was painfully aware of how puffy his eyes must have looked, how blotchy his complexion must have been.

Blaine didn't seem to notice at first, choosing to ignore Kurt's less than enthusiastic response, 'have you seen Ryan anywhere?'

Kurt's heart sank and he resisted the urge to cry again.

'Ryan?' he repeated, feigning ignorance, 'the tall blonde you were talking to earlier?'

Blaine nodded, expression unfathomable.

'He stormed off back in that direction,' Kurt informed him, indicating the direction which he'd come from, 'he looked a little mad.'

Blaine bit his lip; Kurt again couldn't read his expression. Blaine then noticed how sad Kurt looked and his eyes widened.

'Are you okay, Kurt?' he asked, taking in his friend's miserable appearance, 'you look... sad. Have you been crying?'

Kurt sighed and shrugged, choosing not to answer. Blaine frowned, concerned, and stepped forward, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his.

'What's wrong?' he asked gently, 'you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you, Kurt.'

Kurt felt his tears spill over at his words and he tried desperately to ignore how perfect Blaine's hand felt in his. He brought his other hand up to wipe them away, but Blaine beat him to it, wiping his tears gently. Kurt's heart all but stopped.

'Let's talk,' Blaine suggested quietly, tugging his hand. He began to lead him down familiar corridors – he was taking Kurt to the choir room.

When they reached the choir room, Blaine shut the door behind him and gestured to the couch, silently telling Kurt to sit down. He felt his legs move on their own accord, and soon he was sitting, Blaine's hand still in his. There was music playing in the background – Kurt recognised the beautiful voice of Jeff Buckley and his heart sunk further.

'Now tell me... what's wrong?'

Kurt bit his lip, his voice trembling when he spoke, 'you and Ryan... are you dating?'

Blaine blinked, unsure as to what relevance this held to Kurt's problems. But his friend looked incredibly dejected so he decided to answer him anyway.

'No, we're not,' he frowned, 'I don't understand... is that why you're upset? Do you _want _us to date?'

Kurt's eyes widened at this and he shook his head quickly, 'no, no, it's not that.'

'What is it, then?'

'He was flirting with you,' Kurt reminded him, 'and you seemed really into it. Before – before uh, go into why I'm upset, I just wanted to know... do you have feelings for him?'

Blaine laughed outright at this and Kurt winced.

'Oh, Kurt,' he smiled, 'no, I don't. Not in the slightest. He's boring and he's the most self absorbed person I've ever met.'

'But... you responded to his flirting.'

'I'm too polite to refuse someone flat out,' Blaine informed him, 'so I went along with it until he asked me out and then I let him down gently. That's probably why he's so angry.'

Kurt nodded, suddenly feeling a little better. He and Blaine sat in silence for few moments.

'Is that why you were upset?' Blaine asked him, his voice small, 'because you thought I was dating Ryan?'

Kurt didn't reply and Blaine didn't press any further. The song in the background changed and suddenly, Kurt found himself sighing.

'This song is beautiful,' he commented, swaying along to the music gently. Blaine nodded in agreement, a smile crossing his face.

'It's incredible. Jeff Buckley has an incredible voice.'

They listened in silence for the rest of the song, before a new one started up. Blaine bit his lip and looked at Kurt, looking suddenly nervous.

'Will you – will you dance with me, Kurt?' he asked slowly, getting to his feet.

Kurt blanched and his heart began to hammer excitedly. He managed to nod dumbly and Blaine pulled him to his feet, leading him to the middle of the room.

It wasn't awkward, Kurt noticed. It wasn't awkward at all. One moment he was being lead to the centre of the room, and the next, Blaine's arms had slid around his waist, pulling his body close. Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck automatically and they began to sway, lost in the music, lost in each other.

'_See the sea wants to take me, the knife, it wants to slit me. Do you think you can help me?' _Blaine sang softly, his voice blending perfectly with the song. Kurt's eyes locked onto Blaine's, and suddenly Blaine was singing the song to him, his eyes never once leaving Kurt's, the grip around his waist tightening, _'sad veiled bride, please be happy. Handsome groom, give her room.'_

Kurt felt himself struggle to breathe. All he could do was hear Blaine's velvety voice, drown in his coffee eyes.

' – _With your triumphs and your charms, while they are in each other's arms. It's so easy to laugh, it's so easy to hate, it take guts to be gentle and kind...'_

Blaine's voice trailed off and suddenly the two were silent. They'd stopped swaying, stopping their slow revolving. They simply stared at each other as though seeing each other for the first time.

Then Blaine closed the small distance between them and brushed his lips against Kurt's.

Breathing was more complex than kissing Kurt.

The kiss was short lived, though. Blaine pulled away far too quickly for either of their liking. Kurt's eyes widened.

'It's not Ryan that I want,' Blaine told him softly, breaking the silence, 'nor anyone else. It was always you.'

Kurt felt his eyes begin to water but he blinked back the tears, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

'The thought of you two killed me,' he breathed, 'the thought of you with anyone but me is a nightmare.'

He felt Blaine's hands slide to rest on his hips, the action leaving a burning trail in its wake. Blaine pulled him, if possible, closer.

'The thought of me with anyone other than you is ridiculous,' he murmured, 'and so, so farfetched. You're all I need, Kurt. That's what you were crying over, wasn't it?'

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes down. He felt Blaine's hands cupping his cheeks a second later, pushing his head up gently so that he could meet his gaze.

'You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Don't ever doubt that. Don't ever doubt that I think the world of you.'

And he didn't give Kurt a chance to respond before he kissed him sweetly, savouring the taste of Kurt on his lips. He resisted the urge to sigh dreamily, his knees threatening to give out at any second.

Kurt's mind was mush. He couldn't remember why he was upset in the first place. Or what relevance Ryan had to anything. All he could think of was Blaine kissing him, Blaine feeling the same, Blaine admitting his feelings for him.

He smiled into the kiss, unable to contain himself.

Blaine pulled away after what felt like an eternity and they simply smiled at each other, words barely necessary at this point.

His hands dropped from Kurt's cheeks, one hand returning to wrap around his waist, the other dropping to his chest, absentmindedly tracing a heart over Kurt's. Kurt noticed this and smiled softly.

'For me?' he asked, only just teasing. Blaine nodded.

'Always.'

**Author's Note: **The song is _I Know It's Over – Jeff Buckley. _

I know it's originally done by The Smiths, but I can't resist Jeff. He's got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.


End file.
